Gods
The gods are worshiped all through Illith and the Underdark. Each of the gods have their own rules and portfolios. Of course your character can choose to be without a god and then they are considered Ley. Arceus Lawful-Good Creation, Justice, Sun Arceus is the original god, the creator of the universe and everything that dwells within it. He is a god who believes in retribution and deliverance of justice for all. While he is a loving god he also believes that evil must be punished no matter what and so those who follow his path are often adventurers out to smite evil in Arceus’ name. He is worshipped in times of sowing and harvesting to ask for a full bounty as his domain over the sun runs hand in hand with plentiful food. Those wishing to learn the secret of how the universe was formed will also look to his books and teachings for advice. He is known as the Lost God though as in many scriptures he is thought to have left our universe to create a second although if this is true no one knows. *Uphold the highest ideals of honour and justice. *Be constantly vigilant against evil and oppose it on all fronts. *Bring light into places of darkness, showing kindness, mercy, and compassion. Reshiram Good Prophecy, Truth, Love Reshiram, known as the Pale One, is worshipped as the god of all that is right and true. The sister to the evil god Zekrom she is ever vigilant in holding her brother at bay, not with violence but with compassion. She tells her followers nothing but the truth of her past and all that has happened through the ages and if there should ever be a time when the future is needed to be explained to mortals she will work with the time god Dialga to spread the information. Her followers are often very spiritual and loving, their priests and clerics holding great ceremonies for weddings and bondings between lovers. They believe that all love is sacred if it is felt by every party and will never turn consensual lovers away from their temples. Her clerics and paladins wear all white to emulate their pale god. *Never lie to those you love, it will only hurt yourself. *Look to the future always and never let your past dictate who you will become. *Embrace love in all its forms and oppose those who would spread hatred. Lugia Neutral Soul, Freedom, Adventure Lugia is the wild god of adventure. He is the deity of most adventurers and is widely known through almost all the continents of the world. He believes strongly that no man should ever be kept within the walls and confines of a city for long and that they are born for the soul purpose of exploring the vast world. His domains are opposed by his brother Ho-Oh and they rival each other for what they believe to be the true sum of man. He does not have any true temples dedicated purely to him and instead has way-shrines dotted around the country where worshippers can pray and leave offerings for the next adventurer that passes through, usually weapons or supplies. His holy-men wander from place to place hoping to inspire others to go on adventures. *Strike back against those who would rob you of your freedom and urge others to fight for their own liberty. *Always follow where your soul leads and never deny yourself the thrill of exploration. *Convince others to leave the confines of the cities and work together to surround yourselves with adventure. Ho-oh Neutral Body, beauty, civilisation Ho-oh is the sister to the wild god Lugia and embraces the opposite views of her free sibling. She believes that man is not the ethereal magic of the soul but rather the strong, solid might of the body. She teaches that one should always seek perfection in themselves through training their bodies to be as strong or as beautiful as they can and she feels that you should surround yourself with others like you within great cities so that you might learn from other people. She instructs that her followers should always find the beauty and strength in their brethren and help others to constantly improve themselves and where they live. She usually has great temples within all the major cities of the world and is worshipped by those who own parts of the cities or wish to better themselves. her clerics and paladins are usually beautiful, strong people who work hard every day to better themselves one way or another. Hoian adventurers travel to try and find people who need their help or places perfect for building new civilisations. *Tame the wilderness to make it fit for habitation, and defend the light of civilization against the encroaching darkness. *Always try to better yourself and help others around you to strive to be perfect. *Cultivate beauty in all that you do, whether you’re casting a spell, composing a saga, strumming a lute, or practicing the arts of war. Regigigas Lawful-Good Change, Land, Craft Regigigas, or the Earthen Giant, is a god favoured by dwarves. He is a crafter of incredible artefacts and weapons of perfection that he smiths from metals and materials found within the Elemental Chaos. Dwarves believe that he was their creator and he carved them from a part of himself imbuing them with the essence of the artisan. He teaches his followers to embrace the land and only take as much as is needed and to always to give back to it when you can. While this is said, he knows that the world must change and so he fully embraces the building of new cities and such, as long as the land is well maintained. He is invoked in the festivals of the changing of the season. His followers are expected to always look out for items of great craftsmanship and beauty/power and to learn from those who made them. His holy-men are usually more likely to be seen in a smock and leather gloves than a robe. *Strive to make a mark on the world, a lasting legacy. To make something that lasts is the highest good, whether you are a smith working at a forge or a ruler building a dynasty. *Change is inevitable, but it takes the work of the faithful to ensure that change is for the better. *Protect the wild places of the world from destruction and overuse. Teach the cities and empires how to love and respect the land. Dialga Neutral Knowledge, Time, Fate Part of a trio of siblings known as the Creation-Shapers, Dialga hails as the god of the mind. His domains reflect his passive neutral ways and his thirst for knowledge as he traverses time to try and find everything there is to know. He has many great libraries of books that he has written through the years and his collection is ever growing. He is very rarely ever found in the same place twice as he wanders the universe in search for new knowledge. His followers are always expected to expand their mind to new and interesting ideas but should never go out of their way to change what is meant to be. If you find out what the future holds then you should not try and change it, continue as you would and if it is meant to be changed it will be. *Bring down the proud who try to cast off the chains of fate. *Accumulate, preserve, and distribute knowledge in all forms. Pursue education, build libraries, and seek out lost and ancient lore. *Never forget anything that has happened to you as it will build you to a greater being. Palkia Good Battle, Honour, Protection The second brother of the Creation-Shapers and the god of the sword. Palkia is a strong willed and powerful god who enjoys battle and expects those who follow him to always strive to be strong and protect the weak. His domain revels in the honourable battle and if you enter his realm in your death you will be greeted with fights and feasts for the rest of eternity. While he is at odds with his brother Dialga’s choice of lifestyle he loves him and will stand by his side through all adversaries, especially the final brother Giratina. The followers of Palkia are forever expected to fight for what is right and take down those who would dishonour the battlefield or those you love and respect. He also demands that you take down all the followers of Giratina and send them back to his brother’s domain where they belong. *Be strong, but do not use your strength for wanton destruction. *Be constantly vigilant against evil and oppose it on all fronts. *Protect the weak, liberate the oppressed, and defend just order. Evil Gods Less information is on these evil deities as no adventurer of Illith who wishes to participate in Greyson’s tournaments are permitted to enter the city if they are known followers of these gods. 'Zekrom' Evil Tyranny, Shadows, Greed The sister of Reshiram and the goddess of the Underdark, Zekrom used to be the favoured goddess of the Drow until her tyranny killed those who worshipped her. She ordered her followers to attack the pantheon of gods so that she might be the only true goddess to live but they were easily wiped out, falling under the might of the seven god’s followers in a battle that lasted less than a week. Anyone who follows her is continued to be forced into trying to attack the pantheon and so very few people continue to be in her service. 'Kyurem' Chaotic-Evil Envy, Destruction, War The mad god Kyurem’s name is thought to be dangerous to speak out loud and so even his followers call him the Lord of Ice when speaking of him. He is insane and has a bloodlust that can only be sated during the most bloody wars and raids on his enemies and everyone is his enemy. His followers are just as likely to attack each other as they are their foes and never hold back, often cutting themselves before a battle to cause themselves to frenzy and to instil fear into their opposition. It is thought that if you say Kyurem’s name out loud you will go mad and kill your loved ones. 'Giratina' Evil Death, Devils, Lies The god of Hell and the final brother of the Creation-Shapers, Giratina is the strongest of all the gods bar Arceus. Bound to Hell for his misdeeds during the creation of the universe he is the reason for all corruption and evil in the world. His domain over the devils of Hell is his only way to have any influence in the surface world and even then it is a long and complicated process to raise a devil. His followers are all damned to enter Hell when they die but believe that the more they do in his name the stronger devil they will become once they fall, this is rarely true.